


A Great Teacher

by Klyamoor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyamoor/pseuds/Klyamoor
Summary: Yuri has been living with Viktor for a few weeks in Russia and Yuri keeps getting distracted during their Russian language lessons. Viktor thinks it's because he is easily distracted, but in reality Yuri just can't focus with his hot fiance teaching him.“It’s getting a bit late, yeah? How about we retire to bed.”Yuri’s eyes widen at the sight of that beautifully crafted body standing in front of him. No matter how often he is awarded with this gorgeous sight, it still makes him feel hot inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! This is my very first fan fiction. I'm not the best with grammar but I really really really wanted to contribute to the fandom!
> 
> I use "Viktor" only because I personally like how it looks and enjoy typing it as such. I used Google Translate for the Russian so please bear with me if it isn't perfectly accurate.

“Yuri, keep your eyes on me.”

Viktor Nikiforov, star athlete, five-time gold winning champion, light of Yuri Katsuki’s life, was finally teaching Russian to Yuri. In time, he had spoken Japanese almost like a native, so when Yuri moved to Russia, Yuri insisted on learning his lover’s native tongue. Yuri wasn’t so sure if it was his teacher or if Russian was always such a romantic language. Watching Viktor’s mouth move slowly to articulate how to pronounce certain words made Yuri’s chest heavy. It was excruciating to withhold from kissing those soft lips. Yuri had to occasionally look away to distract himself from the tightening of his jeans. Unfortunately, all Viktor saw was a cute Japanese man getting himself distracted by the local traffic.

Damnit, Yuri, keep yourself together.

“Yuri, should we continue this tomorrow? I see you are a bit in your head right now. I understand how moving to a different country can be a bit over whelming, моя любовь.”

  
Viktor leaned closer to Yuri from across the ridiculously fancy but un-worn in couch. Anyone could tell that Viktor lived a simple life besides his career. Everything here was the opposite of Hatsetsu. Coming from an ancient family house to a modern single man’s loft, Viktor was worried about his lover’s transition. Surely, they will liven up the place with their own tastes. The Russian man has found new motivation to decorate and become more domestic ever since he discovered love and life through the eyes of a delicate but energized soul such as Yuri Katsuki.

“Y-yes you’re right. I might need a break for tonight’s lesson. Thank you for your patience. I’m sorry.”

Yuri proceeded to perform his usual bow until Viktor held onto his shoulders to stop the act.

“My katsudon, you don’t need to treat me like you owe me. You trying to learn Russian makes my heart sing, enough of your constant sorry and worries. It’s alright.”

  
Viktor kept his hands on Yuri’s shoulders, maintaining eye contact to make sure his message came across clear. Yuri remained frozen, staring into ocean blue eyes. How could be keep himself from treating Viktor like the star that he is? It has gotten better over time but to treat Viktor as his equal proved to be difficult at times. There were moments before his Eros performance that gave Yuri a spring of sexual confidence but it never lasted. They had been living together, sleeping together for a few weeks now but have yet to become physical. Perhaps it was time to move their relationship to the next natural step?

Yuri nodded to Viktor’s request, promising to himself to stop being so worrisome. The couple smiled at each other before standing up. Viktor started to stretch and remove his shirt, walking towards their bedroom.

“It’s getting a bit late, yeah? How about we retire to bed.”

Yuri’s eyes widen at the sight of that beautifully crafted body standing in front of him. No matter how often he is awarded with this gorgeous sight, it still makes him feel hot inside.

“Mmm alright. I’ll need to shower first.”

Viktor was no detective but he had noticed this suspicious pattern of Yuri’s shower routine. On the nights of Russian study, Yuri seemed to shower immediately afterwards. Any other day he showers during daylight. Viktor promised himself that if Yuri had continued this tradition tonight that he would find out if his suspicion about Yuri masturbating was accurate. He didn’t want to embarrass his shy lover but he also knew he couldn’t live on thinking of Yuri pleasuring himself in his own bathroom while he himself laid in bed trying to solve his own sexual problems. This tension between the two has grown exponentially to the point that they can barely lay eyes on each other without blood rushing between their thighs. Thank god they weren’t training in their ice skating costumes because it would be obvious what was on their minds. Regardless of how bitter cold the rink can be, it seemed forever warm between them.

Just let me in, Yuri Katsuki.

Viktor walked past Makkachin and gave him a casual pet between his ears. His old friend had grown up in this loft and enjoyed his own pet bed, unlike in Japan where they shared a bed in an unknown place.

The master bedroom was castle sized with theatrical lighting. Ever since Yuri had moved in, he has wondered about why Viktor needed so many lights, most of them seem to point at his king-sized bed. He mostly wondered if all of them worked because Viktor only used one or two at a time, never acknowledging his odd obsession of lightning.

Yuri and Viktor walked their separate ways, each having the same thing in mind but too shy to communicate their needs. Even agreeing on sharing a bed was a whole scene entirely. This dance of sexual tension that used to invigorate Yuri’s performance for the Grand Prix Final has become a daily exhaustion. Yuri’s shyness versus Viktor’s not wanting to pressure his lover into anything has become a depraved start of their domestic lifestyle.

As Yuri closed the master bathroom door, he could hear Viktor getting into bed. Yuri sighed at himself for being a full-fledged teenage boy about this situation. Pleasuring yourself in the shower while hiding seemed beneath him at age twenty-five. Regardless, he developed this habit ever since moving in and had no other way to cure his desires without Viktor knowing. They had spent every moment together ever since he arrived in Russia which was blissful in many ways, frustrating in one certain kind of way.

Yuri removed his clothes, releasing his tensed cock from his jeans before stepping into the walk-in shower. His thoughts focused on Viktor’s sculpted body. Sometimes Yuri wondered if just thinking about having sex could make himself come. His left hand started stroking his cock while his other hand leaned against the wall, trying to maintain balance. Despite being in the shower, he could feel his pre-come starting to drip, providing a much better lubricate than the hot water. Yuri began to grip tighter with a fast pace while his thoughts became more dirty. His eyes are closed now while his imagination takes over. Being a virgin at this age made Yuri the master of masturbation.

“Ahh… V-viktor…”

“… Yes, my sweet Yuri?”

Time has stopped for Yuri Katsuki. Had Viktor been watching this entire time?

Fuck.

Yuri stopped his self-pleasuring while Viktor casually walks closer towards him. Already nude, he opens the glass shower door, revealing his own hard desires for his Japanese lover.

“My katsudon, please forgive me. I meant to tell you I was walking in but the sight of your beautiful body pleasuring yourself made me breathless. We can take things slow tonight. Are you okay with being intimate tonight?”

Yuri nods as Viktor steps towards the shower nozzle and turns it off.

“I think we can agree on taking a shower is pointless if you plan on being dirty soon afterwards.”

Viktor exclaimed while giving his signature wink.

Knowing that Yuri was probably in shock, Viktor decides to carry Yuri onto their shared bed. Yuri expresses a look of desire towards Viktor. Feeling Yuri’s incredibly light body against his chest made Viktor’s body melt.

How can so much stamina and love fit inside such a small figure?

Viktor marvels at the sight of a wet innocent looking Yuri, sitting up against the grey headboard, giving him a set of the biggest fuck me eyes Viktor has ever seen. Sometimes Viktor wonders how this piece of art remained a virgin. How did Yuri preserve such innocence while showing true eros to the world? Wanting to see every detail of this experience, Viktor decided to turn on all the bedroom lights. He notices how Yuri’s signature blushed cheeks matched the same hue of his erect cock. This was the best idea Viktor has ever had.

Yuri’s eyes adjusted to the sudden light change. For a moment, he was concerned about Viktor seeing every detail of his body, the stretch marks, the skating bruises, the length of his member but then he sees how Viktor’s eyes react when all the lights shine on him. Being presented like a naked prize on Viktor’s bed was different than sharing an onsen. This was far more intimate. Yuri for the first time feels like his character from his Eros performance, a seductive paramour here to satisfy Viktor’s desires.

“I know this is your first time, we don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing. I’m just pleased to be by your side.”

Yuri’s embarrassment suddenly goes away as his cock begins twitching for release. Viktor notices this and sits on the edge of the bed, keeping his full attention to Yuri’s blushing body.

The control of the situation is all on Yuri now.

Yuri takes Viktor’s hands and makes him replace his place against the headboard then sits above Viktor’s lengthy cock, on his stomach. Viktor can feel his lover’s balls against his bare flesh, making him blush. As Yuri gets comfortable laying against the tall man’s chest and adjusting to the perfect secured position, Viktor reaches over and grabs the lubricant he hid underneath his pillow.

“Touch me, Vitya.”

Following orders, Viktor applies lube on his right hand and begins to slowly stroke Yuri’s hard cock. He can feel Yuri’s balls tense as he occasionally grips the base of his cock.

“Mmm Yuri, you’re already dripping on me.”

Yuri looks down and sees he is releasing pre-come all over Viktor’s shaft. He feels a tinge of embarrassment as he notices how much length Viktor has over Yuri’s own cock. The extra two inches Viktor has on Yuri’s five inch cock seems drastically longer. Before Yuri could think any more about it, Viktor uses his free hand to cup his balls, messaging them gently while still stroking Yuri’s smaller but girthy cock. Yuri begins to make sounds he himself didn’t know he could make.

Viktor enjoys this response and starts to stroke faster. He tenses up as he feels his own cock needing to be touched. Feeling Yuri’s come drip down his slit to his shaft drives Viktor crazy. Hearing Yuri being pleasured, knowing he can make these noises come out of him makes Viktor feels like he is the only man in the world who can satisfy Yuri Katsuki. No one has ever seen this side of Japan’s number one figure skater, only Viktor ever will.

“You’re perfect. Let me make you come. Your body deserves to be pleasured.”

Yuri moves Viktor’s hands away from his cock and turns around, facing his lover.

“I want you to look at me while I come. I.. I want you to keep your eyes on me. Only me. I need you inside me, Vitya.”

Not expecting this sudden turn of events, knowing how close Yuri is to ejaculating, Viktor quickly applies lube on his fingers and inserts one finger into Yuri’s tight entrance. Prepping his partner for anal while on the brink of orgasm has to earn him another gold medal. The fact that Yuri has managed to not orgasm deserves another gold medal.  
Yuri kisses Viktor, moaning to the rhythm of Viktor’s steady finger.

“Your stamina is above and beyond, my Yuri.”

As Yuri continues to straddle Viktor, rubbing his cock against his stomach, Viktor inserts another finger. Yuri’s ass clenches then as Viktor gets knuckle deep, his hole begins to accept being stretched to a new length. Viktor continues to finger Yuri until he feels his fingers sliding in and out easily. He takes this as a sign of his lover being ready and begins rubbing lube on his own cock.

“Are you sure Yuri? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Viktor’s eyes look up to Yuri. All he sees is desire in those perfect brown eyes. In this moment, he feels a new formed trust between them. Being allowed inside the body that holds his soulmate makes him feel honored.

“Just take it slow for me. I need to feel all of you.”

“Anything for my love.”

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuri’s body, he lowers one hand to guide Yuri onto his eager member. The head of cock gently pushes inside his lover’s body and he closely watches Yuri’s reactions.

Yuri winces at the new sensation of pleasure mixed with pain. He moves slowly up and down the head of Viktor’s cock. He wants to feel every inch Viktor has to offer. He feels Viktor’s desire skyrocket as he glides further down. Yuri places both hands on Viktor’s sweaty chest as he reaches full capacity of Viktor’s cock. The silver haired man naturally arches his hips towards the source of his pleasure.

The two lovers finally reach a new sensory overload. They stare into each other’s soul as Yuri adjusts to being stretched open. Their breathing becomes heavy and in tune with each other’s movement.

Viktor’s entire length is being engulfed in pleasurable heat. He must fight the urge to grab Yuri’s hips and fuck him uncontrollably.  
This moment is all about my Yuri. Now is not the time to be selfish.

Yuri starts to glide on the lengthy shaft, moving up and down slowly. Whenever Yuri reaches to the bottom, almost touching Viktor’s balls, he takes note of Viktor’s moans. He feels a sense of pride of being able to handle this much for his first time. As he continues to move at a slow pace, he realizes his own stamina is finally running out.

“Vitya, I want you to come inside me.”

Suddenly, Viktor thrust his hips into Yuri while reaching to kiss Yuri’s neck. He sets a new pace for them, making sure Yuri feels no discomfort. Viktor uses one hand to stroke Yuri’s warm cock. He feels Yuri’s body shake as Yuri uses Viktor’s shoulder’s as leverage.  
Yuri bottoms into Viktor, taking his whole length.

“Keep your eyes on me while you fill me up.”

Listening to his now dominate lover, Viktor makes sure to keep his eyes on Yuri. He grabs onto Yuri’s ass and performs one final thrust before filling him up, as requested. Viktor’s body becomes unmanageable and he forces his cock to remain inside Yuri.

“Aх ебать, моя красивая кукла!”

Yuri feels his insides become a vessel for Viktor. The warmth of his come makes Yuri instantly come all over Viktor. As Yuri gets off Viktor, a sudden stream of milky substance exits his body onto Viktor’s softening cock.

Before cleaning up the mess, Yuri lays next to Viktor. They embrace for a moment, giving each other soft kisses while trying to catch their breaths.

“Viktor, that was amazing…”

“I’m honored to have shared this experience with you. Hopefully we will create more memories like tonight?”

Yuri nods excitingly at the thought.

“Я хочу, чтоб..ы этот …миг длиться… вечно, Vitya.”

Viktor jumps out of bed. Completely shocked over Yuri’s instant knowledge of Russian.

“H-how did you…?”

“Well, I have a great teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was enjoyable as some of the ones I've read on here! I happen to be in a lesbian relationship for the past 11 years so I am not totally knowledgeable when it comes to male on male sex.. so uh I just assumed some stuff and was inspired by other YOI smut. Thanks for reading! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully accurate translations:
> 
> моя любовь: My love  
> Aх ебать, моя красивая кукла: Ah fuck, my beautiful doll!  
> Я хочу, чтобы этот миг длиться… вечно: I want this moment to last... forever


End file.
